Kokoro no Uta
by DarkmoonTenshiAzara
Summary: Collab with RoyalRie14. Kasai and Kyashi have both seen a shooting star, and wish to meet their favorite Kingdom Hearts characters. A wish like that couldn't come true, of course, but why do those new students look so much like Sora and Riku? T for safety
1. Kasai: Skylar and Rick

**Darkmoon- Hello boys, girls, and those of you who are not sure! Look's like there is a new collab story on the site made by me and my friend here!**

**RieSumi- Konnichiwa Everyone! I am working with Darkmoon my best friend, on a new collab! This is something new for me, so I think this will be fun! Yey! : )**

**Rooke- So what am I doing here?**

**Darkmoon- You are going to be in author's notes and the story with us! Only in the story it isn't us!**

**Rooke- So... basically I'm stuck with you two dorks until this is over?**

**RieSumi- Yep! Basically! :3 You will be stuck with us for the whoooole thing! Hehehe...**

**Rooke- *in a British accent* Oh god... Shoot me now!**

**Darkmoon- *ominously* I'm afraid we can't do that, Rooke...**

**Rooke- How do I get sucked into these things...**

**RieSumi- *hyperly* It is because you hang with us of course! Because we are awesome! XD teehehehee! It is your own fault. **

**Rooke: Please... just shoot me with that... Gun... Sword... Thingy Leon has and I'll be happy and in peace.**

**Darkmoon: *sweat drop* Uh... Anyways, RieSumi and I need you to do the disclaimer.**

**Rooke: Fine. But you need to do something for me in return. Darkmoon and Riesumi don't own Kingdom Hearts, thank god for that, otherwise I would hear them bragging about it all the time!**

**_**こころ の うた_

(Kasai's POV)

That first day started like any other day.

Well, almost like any other day, if it weren't for my stupid alarm clock waking me up at midnight. Kyashi also woke up that time.

Maybe we could explain this better. Let's see… Story form, perhaps?

_Brzz! Brzz! Brzz! Brzz!_

I flinched as the sound of my alarm clock waking me up sent me into a slight panic. I hated alarm clocks. The sound sent a jolt of fear into me all the time, even if it's on television. I slowly came to realize I was in my room, not in Hollow Bastion with Riku like in my dream, and felt a slight disappointment and annoyance. I sighed and got out of bed, hoping to change the time the alarm went off from 4:00 to 4:30. My hopes were dashed when I saw the time on my clock. "What the- Twelve?"

I felt like taking a hammer to the clock and smashing it to pieces. I was going to settle for heading to the basement and grabbing one of the two Katanas kept down there, when a bright light outside caught my eye. I turned from my clock towards my window and looked outside. A streak of light was flying over the horizon. _A shooting star!_ I raced back to my night stand and grabbed my glasses, putting them on and pushing them into place.

With better clarity in my vision, I saw the shooting star was a reddish color, almost orange. The very tip looked yellow. "Wow…" I breathed. I had never seen a shooting star for real, and all the movies and pictures of shooting stars had them being blue or white. Never red, like this. It also looked pretty close… Out of nowhere, a song from Pinocchio came to my mind.

_When you wish upon a star…_

I shook my head and rolled my eyes as multiple other memories and thought came through my head. A parody of Warriors with Tigerstar singing that song, showing it was how he came to power over Shadowclan. An MMD video with Roxas in Disney Town singing Jesse McCartney's version of the song. The actual world in the Kingdom Hearts games, which then somehow lead to thoughts about the world Neverland…

My mind did funny things sometimes. Because of this, I could often ramble about my thoughts on and on. Like I'm doing right now when I should be telling this story. Uh, let's see…

After remembering those things, I sighed, deciding to go along with it and make a wish. "Somehow, I wish I could meet Riku or any other main character from Kingdom Hearts. Please." I looked back at the shooting star, half expecting some sort of reaction from it. I dunno what I was expecting. A flash of light and a confused Riku in my room or something like that, I guess.

I flushed as I realized how foolish I probably was, and went back to bed, after making sure my alarm clock was set for the right time.

~~こころ の うた~~

After waking up at Four A.M, as usual, my morning went as usual. I had all but forgotten the shooting star I had seen out my window. My morning went as follows: Go to my parents' room and grab my PSP and Nintendo DS. Enter "Tag Mode" on Re:Coded and leave it alone for a while, while reading FanFiction using my PSP (A personal favorite story of mine was the Annals of Darkness series.) At about 5:30 my mom would have woken up and she would drive me to Seminary at the church. After seminary, which ended at 6:30 each day, I would go home and eat breakfast before going to school.

It was always the same. I couldn't think of any time it changed, except when my parents locked their door. Then I couldn't get my PSP or Nintendo DS, and would instead watch _Pokémon_, _Beyblade: Metal Fusion_, or the occasional _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_. Even then, it was part of the usual. I could easily expect it to happen.

Today, when I went to school, it didn't seem any different, however. I walked over to where Rooke sat on the bench, playing either Yu-gi-oh (which I personally wasn't a fan of,) or Pokémon Soul Silver. I grinned as I approached him. "Ohayo Gozaimasu!"

He looked up with a bored expression. "You know I don't understand a word you said, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "All I said was 'good morning.'"

He shrugged and made room on the bench. "Whatever."

I pulled out my own Nintendo DS and checked the tag mode. There were three balloons on the screen, one of which was a real character: Donald. As I worked on the scratch cards, another friend of mine approached. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kasai!"

I grinned up at her. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kyashi!"

Kyashi had dark brown hair that was usually tied back into a ponytail with a few strands hanging loose, similar to my own dark blonde hair. Her blue eyes stood in contrast to her pale face. Her hair was also longer than mine. Our situations and personalities were also almost the exact same; so similar, in fact, that it was almost scary.

I made room for Kyashi to sit next to me. As I could expect, the second she sat down we began talking. "So, um, did you know there was a shooting star really close by last night?" she began.

I frowned. "Um, wait… Was it at midnight?"

She nodded. "Sou desu! Anyways, I got to see it last night because my alarm clock woke me up way too early."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Same here! I even made a wish on it."

She grinned at that. "Mm. Same here."

From where he sat, Rooke glared at us. "Why do you always speak Japanese even though neither of you are Japanese at all?"

Kyashi and I glared right back at him. "Hey, we're both taking Japanese, so we need to practice!"

I nodded. "Besides, my birth-mother was born in Japan, so since she is Japanese by citizenship, I am part Japanese." My argument was a bit lame, but it was effective whenever I used it.

Rooke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Kyashi and I looked back at each other. "So, uh, what did you wish for?"

I smirked. "I wished to meet Riku or someone from Kingdom Hearts."

Kyashi nodded. "Mm. Same here, only, I wished to meet Sora instead."

I grinned widely at the thought. "Ri-kuuuunnn…" I squealed.

Kyashi chuckled a little next to me, then followed suit. "Sora-kuuuunnnn…"

The two of us continued to talk for a few minutes, looking up when Kyashi's friend, Rooke's Girlfriend, Shay, came to sit next to us, before lapsing back into conversation. We only stopped when two students walked into the building. The only way I could tell that they were students was their backpacks and their age. We might not have noticed them since we were so caught up in our conversation, if it weren't for their voices catching our attention.

"…And now we have to go to a new school, too! Can you believe it? Just when we thought we had no need!" said the spiky haired brunet.

"Maybe you wouldn't complain so much if you actually studied so you could get good grades," mumbled the silver haired young man.

Kyashi and I stared at the two people before looking back at each other. While I just sat there stunned, not wanting to cause a fuss, Kyashi suddenly leaped up and glomped onto the Sora lookalike. "Sora-kuuuunnnn!" she squealed.

My eyes widened even more. Could he really be Sora? And if he was… then that meant the guy next to him was… "Riku?"

The two boys suddenly glanced at each other, looking very shocked and, well, almost frightened. The brunet was the first to speak. "Wha? No! No, uh… Those aren't our names! Uh… I'm Skylar! And uh… This is Rick! Yeah! Uh…"

Rick raised an eyebrow at Skylar. I stood up, unsure of how to act. Why did these two seem so much like Sora and Riku? Then again, we barely met them. "Um… uh… Nice to meet you both. Umm… I'm Kasai." I tried to stay as calm as possible, but I could feel my face heat up.

Rick smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

Back on the bench, Rooke snorted. "Congratulations, you two. You are officially pathetic dorks!"

Shay frowned at him, and I flushed. Why did he have to say that when these guys were watching? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kyashi stick her tongue out at him, before turning back to Skylar. "I don't care if you say you aren't! I'm positive, you are Sora!"

Our similarities seemed to end when it came to our reactions. While I was extremely nervous, Kyashi was seemingly hyper.

Skylar was getting more flustered by the second. "No! I'm not Sora! C-could you get off, please?"

I sighed, seeing people staring at us. "Kyashi, you're making a scene. Besides, we should really get to class."

Kyashi frowned, but sighed and got off the stunned Skylar. She looked back at him and smiled. I'll see you around, Sora!"

He flushed, looking at the ground. "It's 'Skylar.'" He mumbled.

As we left, I could hear Rick laughing. "Way to go! We've been told to be discreet, but it looks like you've found yourself a fangirl, even if she is calling you by the wrong name!"

"Shut up!"

I chuckled slightly, and made my way to my first hour class, Resource. Hopefully I could get on a computer and see if there was any good FanFiction up at this time that I hadn't read earlier. Maybe I could see Rick sometime too. That would be pretty cool.

~~こころ の うた~~

**Darkmoon: So what did you think of the first chapter? RieSumi and I discussed how we personally would react in that kind of situation, and that was the basis for the meeting in this chapter. I was also the one to personally write this chapter. It feels like I should make it longer, but I need to give RieSumi a shot at Kyashi's point of view. Once we both have our own chapters finished, we'll try to make them longer.**

**Rooke: …Why am I still here?**

**Darkmoon: That… is a good question. Umm… RieSumi? Why is he still here?**

**RieSumi: I need to beat him up for what he said in that disclaimer! *****punches Rooke in the face*******

**Rooke: *blinks* Was that supposed to hurt? Man, you are weak!"**

**RieSumi: *growls* WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**

**Darkmoon: Uhh… Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	2. Kyashi: It has to be them!

**_**こころ の うた_

(Kyashi's POV)

It was that one day that started like any other day…

Well, kindof….I mean, other than my senses waking me up at midnight and scaring me half-to-death… and Kasai woke up then too at that time, but I don't know how….weirdness runs through the lineag3e of my family….

Sorry…I am being confusing….um, I will explain this better, in story form.

_BANG! _

I jumped up, I could have sword I heard a noise. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, saw a black figure, then almost screamed, but realized it was just the curtain. Thank goodness it was not a black figure, I always scare myself. I should stop watching Bones and CSI….they give me hallucinations. After that, I lay back down, and looked at the clock. This time, I did scream. First of all, I screamed because it was midnight…which is super creepy, and second of all, I woke up in the middle of my amazing drea, with Sora. I pouted, and lay down, then realized it was really bright. I got up and went over to close my curtains, but something caught my eye. I saw, just barely, a….a…A SHOOTING STAR!

"No way!" I whispered to myself.

The star glowed with brilliance. I stared in awe at it. It had…so many colors! Red….orange….yellow…it was more like fire flying through the sky. This was a slow shooting star…usually shooting stars go _zoom_! Then they are gone on TV.

Then song _when you wish upon a star_…came into my head…I started to sing it then, I realized I should make a wish! I quickly made a wish.

" I wish I could see Sora…or wellm anyone from Kingdom Hearts! Pleasssse! Pretty pretty pleaseee!" I whispered, smushing my face against the cold window. Then I broke out of my trance, realizing none of my wishes had ever come true, so why would this one? I sighed, and almost felt like crying. I felt disappointed when I lay down. I wanted something spectacular to happen. I really was not sure what to do.

I sat up, an idea came to my head. I grabbed my stuffed snow tiger.

I gazed into it's eyes, then held it far away from me. I guess I was hoping it would change into Sora….well didn't happen. A tear rolled down my face. More disappointment. Guess I will have to act tomorrow! Terrific!

Then, I set my alarm to 6:00 like usual, and turned it to blaring loud. I was not ready for tomorrow….but O well.

~~こころ の うた~~

I woke up to my blaring radio, and smacked the tiny button on my alarm. I had forgotten about last night. I got up, stared at my window…because it was open, then closed the blinds and curtain.

Then I got dressed, ran downstairs, ate breakfast, got ready for school, then watched Beyblade. I cheered for that…main character guy…um…yeah…Ginga! Yeah! Him! He is awesome…ANYWAY…I got my PSP and Mp3 and headed out the door and started to head to the bus early so I could dance to Danjo. If you were wonder, what the heck is Danjo, I will tell you right now. It is a Japanese dance. There are many many many Japanese dances and they are all super duper fun!

After dancing to it, it was on repeat, so it played again. I tried to imagine Sora dancing with me. I laughed, and stopped dancing when the other girls came to the bus stop.

The bus ride seemed exceedingly long for some odd reason. I felt bored, so I listened to my Mp3. The Kingdom Hearts music played, and when the song Under the Sea came on, I squealed in my mind. My fave song! Why? Because Sora…well I like the part when he sings "Take it from me!" Eeeee! I loooove that part! The bus got near school, so I put my backpack back on, then I walked super-fast into the doors. As soon as I walked in…it felt weird. Like…different.

But, then I saw my amazing BFF, Kasai and Rooke, the mean guy who always sits with us and insults me 24/7, and who is my other best friend's, Shae, boyfriend .

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" I said smiling.

She grinned at me. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kyashi!"

Kasai had dirty blonde hair, that was curly-wavy, kinda like mine. But, I leave my hair up because I don't wan't my ugly black-brown hair to friz out. She usually wore her hair up, but not like my ponytail. And she wore glasses. They look great on her. She always wore sweat-shirts and pants. It was weird how similar we were. It was actualy creepy in a way. Like we were twins…but not twins.

She scooted over so I could sit down and I set my heavy back-pack down and began to talk about last night.

"So, um, did you know there was a shooting star really close by last night?" I asked.

She frowned. "Um, wait… Was it at midnight?"

I nodded. "Sou desu! Anyways, I got to see it last night because my alarm clock woke me up way too early."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Same here! I even made a wish on it."

I grinned at that. "Mm. Same here."

From where he sat, Rooke glared at us. "Why do you always speak Japanese even though neither of you are Japanese at all?"

Kasai and I glared right back at him. "Hey, we're both taking Japanese, so we need to practice!"

And, I consider myself a Japanese-American…so why wouldn't I be-

Kasai nodded. "Besides, my birth-mother was born in Japan, so since she is Japanese by citizenship, I am part Japanese." Kasai said interrupting my thoughts. She had told me about that, she is so super duper lucky.

Rooke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

I wanted to hurt him so bad…but he has a hard head, so nothing would work, and I don't have a heart enough to hurt anyone.

Kasai and I looked back at each other. "So, uh, what did you wish for?" I asked, even thought I already knew what she would say. I knew her that well.

She smirked. "I wished to meet Riku or someone from Kingdom Hearts."

I nodded. "Mm. Same here, only, I wished to meet Sora instead."

She grinned widely. "Ri-kuuuunnn…" She did her squeal again.

I laughed a little and followed along. "Sora-kuuuunnnn…"

The two of us continued to talk for a while as usual, but then Shae showed up and sat next to Rooke. I waved, and she waved back. Shae had light-orange hair and hazel eyes. She is one of my many role models, just because she is awesome. I then went back to talking to Kasai. We only stopped when two super hot students walked into school. I could tell that they were students because they were wearing regular clothes, and they had backpacks. I would not have noticed the two of them since I was so caught up in our conversation. Then, I heard their voice and it caught my attention.

"…And now we have to go to a new school, too! Can you believe it? Just when we thought we had no need!" said the brunette-spikey-haired-cute-guy.

"Maybe you wouldn't complain so much if you actually studied so you could get good grades," mumbled the silver haired guy who was taller.

Kasai and I both stared at the two before turning to each otherI could not believe what I was seeing. For a second, I did not, then I got hyper, and couldn't hold it in, so I ran up to him and hugged him. "Sora-kuuuunnnn!" I screamed. And Riku was here too! Why was Kasai not freaking out? Come on! It is THEM! Grrr!

They suddenly glanced at each other, looking very shocked and, well, almost frightened. The brunette was the first to speak. "Wha? No! No, uh… Those aren't our names! Uh… I'm Skylar! And uh… This is Rick! Yeah! Uh…"

Rick raised an eyebrow at Skylar. Kasai stood up. I had a feeling that it was them. I was positive! I know Riku and Sora when I see them! Unless two guys got their voices changed and a face reconstructure or whatever. That would be cool, but then again…I KNEW it was them. I could feel it in…in my heart.

"Um… uh… Nice to meet you both. Umm… I'm Kasai." Is all she said. I frowned, and held Sora tighter. Kasai got red.

Rick smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

Back on the bench, Rooke snorted. "Congratulations, you two. You are officially pathetic dorks!"

I shrugged. I didn't care what he said, he said the same stuff everyday.

Shae frowned at him, and Kasai blushed again. I stuck my tongue out at him again, then looked back at the so called Skylar, but I still think it is Sora. "I don't care if you say you aren't! I'm positive, you are Sora!"

I felt disappointed. I wish Kasai had drank chocolate mild this morning…then she would be like me. I sighed. I was lonely in that way…She was calm most of the time, while I was stuck with my hyper-active weirdness. That is the only way we are really different when it comes to personalities.

Skylar sounded more flustered. "No! I'm not Sora! C-could you get off, please?"

Kasai sighed. "Kyashi, you're making a scene. Besides, we should really get to class."

I frowned, and sighed then let go of the stunned Skylar. Then I looked back at him and smiled. "I'll see you around, Sora!"

Just saying his name! Eeeee! I could feel my face heating up.

Sora flushed, and looked at the ground. "It's 'Skylar.'" He mumbled.

As we left, I could hear Riku laughing. "Way to go! We've been told to be discreet, but it looks like you've found yourself a fangirl, even if she is calling you by the wrong name!"

"Shut up!"

I laughed as I headed to English. I thought to my self, that it would be cool if somehow Sora was in one if my classes. No…not possible. That won't happen. Why would it? They just got here! Well…I guess I can still hope to see 'Skylar'…whatever.

~~こころ の うた~~

**RieSumi- Well that was my version. I hope you enjoyed it. I still feel "flustered" from writing that. What a fun story it is! Ahhh! Well, enough of boring me…Darkmoon?**

**Darkmoon: Hehe! This was fun. I can totally see you doing that! **

**RieSumi: I totally can too! Teehee!**

**Darkmoon: Anyways, I feel the same rule that ParadiseAvenger has in some of her stories should be applied here: Don't review saying Sora and Riku. As far as you know, it isn't them! Either way, please do leave a review. Thankyou!**


End file.
